Continuation
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: rosalie didn't exactly grow up in the best of situations, but one day her drawing of a snow flake turns out to be something completly different, and Edward and Alphonse meet this side of the Gate's winry in the year 2011
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **As you can probably tell, this isn't my normal writing style, and it probably isn't in my best interst to write another story when some of my other's haven't been updated since I go my account. Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that: this sin't Psycho's story, it's Princess's! This is all hers. For once I don't even own the plotline of a story!

hope you enjoy and review so I can call Pricess and tell her how you all love her!

* * *

Rosalie sat up in her bed and continued the sketch she had started the night before she passed out. It was of a snow flake. The drawing was kinda sloppy, but she took pride in it. Rosalie lived by herself, she had friends but hated her parents. an alchoholic mother and a father who couldn't go without nicotine.

Rosalie smiled to herself. She couldn't care less. She did what any smart nine-year-old would do. Have them take her away. When most kids would wail, she grinnned ant her devilish parents. Her mother, with her hair dyed a crappy blech blond, bags under her eyes and drunk out of her mind. Her father (A disgrace to the family), wearing a stained 'wife beater' and ripped up jeans, had a ciggaret drooping out of his mouth.

That phone call of 911 was her way of hitting the 'start over' button.

She hung around with a foster family for a while, but realised there were too many rules, and she was too lazy.

She was curently living in a musty, cluttered appartment that her friend Nina's dad owned.

Nina was pretty with long brown hair and water colored eyes, but she actedalot like a nine-year old even though she was sixteen.

Rosalie othe other hand, wasn't such a princess. She had long blond hair, her skin was an unhealthy pale due to lack of sun and propler nutrition; she also had bblue eyes, nothing special, most kids had them. Her body was underweight with her ribs showing and her hip bones sticking out.( Also due to lack of proper nutrition) She looked more like a zombie rather than a sixteen year old.

Also, Rosalie wasn't her real name. Her real name? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something like...Winnie..Winry...Wendy? She didn't know, she just knew it started with a W.

Rosalie threw on a gray sweatshirt and a pair of back and white basketball shorts that went half way down her thigh. She shoved on last years run down snow boott, pulled her hair in a poney at the nape of her kneck, lossened it slightly and swung it over one shoulder. Rosalie grabbed her dusty camo book bag and walked out the door. Did she forget to eat again?

* * *

"Hi Rosalie!" Nina chirped. Her hair was in her traditional braids, she wore a red jacket and a blue plad skirt, and her face was as bright as ever.

"Hey Nina." Rosalie hollored back while kicking the door shut behind her. She always put on a smile for Nina becase Nina was a lighthearted girl and didn't need hate in her life.

"Hey Rosalie, guess what?" Nina babbled.

"What?" She answered to the childish game.

"Today's the day of the mechanic's quiz in enginering class, did you study?"

"Pfft, I hate that class. You know, not everyone want's to be a mecha freek." Rosalie shot back, annoyed.

"Yah, I know...I wanna be a vet for animals, but... Hey! Answer my question!" She said, remembering what they were talking about.

"No." Roslaie stated bluntly.

"Wha=what!" Nina started to paninc. "What are you going to do?" She stammered.

"Well... I'm not the best at wingning it, so I'll just skip." Rosalie answered in a bored momotone.

Nina, on the other hand...

"WHAT, ROSE, YOU SHOULDN'T-"

"Don't call me Rose, my name is Rosalie, not Rose. Got it?"  
She hollered, glaring at the chrystal eyed girl.

Nina nodded, but was still grimmancing.

"But Rose-I mean Rosalie, you can't!" Nina protested.

"Watch me." Rosalie smirked.

* * *

"Hey Rosalie." Stevie greeted, eyes still glued to the small graphic novel in front of her nose.

Stevie was...different, for lack oShe had a black and white tee shirt on, a pink skirt, f a better word. She was a petite girl, standing at 5'1. She had a black and white tee shirt on, a pink skirt, blue leggings, a lime green scarf, and white converse. Her hair was a little starange too, a dyed red and layered spiky shoulder length.

"Hi Stevie. What's that?" Rosalie asked, pointing to the small novel.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." She stated proudly, closing the paperback novel and putting it in her tan colored mesanger bag. They were in Mrs. Hohenhiem's room for first period english.

"Mrs. Hohenhiem!" Stevie called out to the beutiful chocolate haired teacher.

"There's a mman in this book who's last name is Hoenhiem!" She said from her desk.

"Maybe that's where they got the name, Stevie." The teacher said warmly to the young girl.

"Yah, maybe..." Stevie trailed off. "Hey Rosalie, can you hold this?" She requested as she handed her mesanger bag to Rosalie.

The blond nodded, but when handed the bag droped it and screamed. "What the heck do you have in this?"

"I don't know, let's check. Stevie picked up the tote and emptied out it's contents ao the desk. It held; all twenty-six Fullmetal Alchemist mangas' a small blond plushie that was supposed to be a boy named Edward, an Ipod, a cell phone, and a small composition notebook labeled 'fanfictions.'

Rosalie stared at the assorted books and opened her mouth to speak. "You had to buy every single one?"

"Yup!" Stevie stated proudly as she gathered the paper conents and placed them back in her bag.

Nina this whole time just stood there speechless.

The bell rung and teens flooded into the classroom.

Rosalie took her seat as Mrs. Hohenhime smiled at the class.

A new day.

* * *

Well? like it? Don't like it? Rosalie is sin no way a Mary Sue. She isn't even technicaly an O.c, and the reason for that will be explained in a later chapter, unless you've already figured it out.

R&R? For Princess?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Oh no! I wrote the chapter in the wrong order! Princess had this layered out all nice and in order for me, then I messed it up and wrote the chapter all backwards since I forgot the middle! Here's the correct version of chapter two! The beginning is the same, so you can skip that if you've already read it.

* * *

.

.

.

Had he made the mistake?

Was it Alphonse?

No, Alphonse wasn't the reason, he shouldn't be held for the blame.

Could it be Roy? The General?

But he's the Flame Alchemist, he'd know a little too much about blowing things up.

It had to be him.

Not his innocent brother, nor the cocky general.

It had to be him.

He was to blame.

.

.

.

It was simple.

The Gate didn't fully break.

The Germans found out.

They used Noah again.

That didn't work.

They needed Edward.

But that wouldn't work.

* * *

"Cooperate with us Elric..."

A large man stood before him. They were in the same room where the Germans tried to cross the Gate, where Alfons Heindrich died, where Eckheart died.

Alphonse stood beside his brother, scared of the tall man. Snipers on balconies were aiming their guns at them. There was no escape.

"No" Edward spat.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The man sighed.

Before Edward could comprehend what was happening, Al was moved to the side of the big man and had a pistol nudging the side of his skull. Al's eyes were terrified and he was trembling.

"Br-brother." He managed to whimper in a half-whisper.

"Shut up!" The man said, shoving the gun deeper into Al's face. Al visibly winced. The gun was now digging in his head and the Man's hand was firmly on the trigger. Al was only inches away from death.

"Leave him..." Ed shot a glare at the man that could only be described by Alphonse as one filled with rage. Pure rage. Hatred. A ferocious killer with deep golden eyes filled to the brim with violence and torturous thoughts. Yet at the same time they were flashing between other emotions. Fear. Worry. Pain. Guilt. Again, deep fear.

"Out of this!" Edward shouted in a yell that reflected every one of those emotions.

"Why?" The man asked, malicious intent dripping from each sentence. "He knows less than you do, and we only need one Elric."

Alphonse stiffened. If that man pulled the trigger-and he would, it was on his face, plain as day- Al would die. He wasn't invincable. he was no longer a suit of armor. Al certainly didn't want to leave his brother.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Ed said once more, and the man laughed at him.

Ed couldn't take this any longer, nor did he. He used his rage to his own advantage. He threw himself at the man.

There was a bang and a scream.

Alphonse's scream.

Al fell to his knees, still screaming and holding the side of his head.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he ran to his brother's side.

"Are you all right?" Worry and concern laced Ed's tone as he keeled beside his baby brother and checked Al's wound. The right side of his face was stained with blood.

"Thank God." Ed sighed out. The bullet only grazed him, though it was deep.

Ed was sudenly hit with a rage that made hius blood boil and his vision turn red. That man caued a bullet wound on his innocent baby brother.

"You." Edward's growl was feral as he jabbed a finger at the man, who supprisingly wasn't at all scared. "You. Almost. Killed him."

Edward was about to lung for the man when he remembered the sippers surounding them.

"Al..." Ed said out of the corrner of his mouth, trying to reign in his temper while still facing the man.

"Yes brother?" Al asked with newly found confidence at his brother's sure tone.

"Open it in 3...2...1..." Ed ment he wanted Al to open the Gate with him. Al listened.

"NOW!" With that shout, both the snippers and the large man leading the attack were violently thrown back in an explosion of light.

The brother's were gone.

* * *

Ed had a plan. the gate was not broken. That ment they could get back to Amestris. With Al's limited knowlage however, it would only let two people through.

.

.

.

This visit to the Gate was more forceful.

They were thrown from their Gate into a white abyss that Ed recaled from his own visits, except for the fact that the gate to Amestris was blown to bits.

For once, Mustang had done his job.

there was still a gravitational pull beaconing them towards the nearest speck, just without the added stress of the thousands of little black hands.

The speck sucked them in forcefully, and Ed held his brother close as they went hurdling through the darkness to make sure Al couldn't see any of it.

He didn't need to remember.

* * *

Alright, I fixed it. I'm still holding to my promise though, no new chapter until I get at least one more review. Can you do that for me?


End file.
